Endora
Endora is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance She has dark red short hair with long bangs and two long strands of hair at the side of her head, dark eyes, and dark outfits. She also wears a pink headband, dark eye shadow, and dark lipstick. In Season 6 there is also another layer added to her shirt to over her midriff, but this was only showed once. Personality Endora is shown to dislike fairies as shown in season 2 when she refuses to work with the Winx Club. And in Season 6 she sided with the Trix in one episode but she most only appeared as a cameo. She is also seen at Musa's concert, so she may not completely detest fairies. Series Seasons |-|Season 1 = In "Friends in Need", She makes her debut with Hecate and Samantha at Cloud Tower, laughing at Mirta. |-|Season 2= In "The Show Must Go on!," she is seen cheering during Musa’s concert. In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen attending Basic Witchcraft 101. Later, she, Euphorbia, Tabitha, Samantha, Lucy, and Shilly team up with the Winx to discuss ways to protect the Codex from the Trix. She begins to fight with the Winx and cause commotion in the group. Later, she is seen in a room with Musa and Aisha. The Trix barge in and she, her friends, Musa, and Aisha attempt to fight them off. After the Trix escape, she and her friends begin to argue with the Winx. After reconciling, everyone rushes to the Heart of Cloud Tower to rescue Bloom. In "In the Heart of Cloud Tower," she, her friends, and the Winx are seen in Griffin's personal spa. Later, she and her friends run in Cloud Tower's halls as some get swallowed up by traps. Her and Shilly are able to escape and run to Bloom and Tecna in Griffin's classroom for help. When the Trix arrive, they run in fear. |-|Season 3= In “Alfea Under Siege,” under Valtor’s control she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. She is hit by an attack but eventually returns to Cloud Tower. In "Valtor's Box," she, Shilly, and another witch are recovered by Sky's Cloud Tower witch recovery team. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she is seen with her classmates running in fear as the Mark of Valtor appears in the sky. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", She makes a cameo at Cloud Tower and when the Trix take over, along with Hecate and Pulisatilla they cheer for the Trix. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= She is seen at Cloud Tower laughing at Mirta. With Hecate and Samantha. |-|The Battle for Magix= She is seen at Cloud Tower and is caught in Stormy's tornado, but is saved by Griffin. Movies Magical Adventure She is seen at Cloud Tower attempting to transform only for her to fail causing her to not transform at all. She is then seen later at Alfea during the new school year party, with students from Cloud Tower and Alfea. Comics #7: The School for Witches About halfway into Issue 7, Endora makes her debut in an incorrect color palette. Instead of having dark red hair, a dull blue top and violet pants, Endora has bright sea green hair, bright blue clothes and midnight blue shoes. After the Trix quickly start fighting amongst themselves thanks to a plan Icy came up with the open up Professor Bittersmoke's forbidden book, Endora angrily approaches their dorm door to shout at them to stop making so much noise at three in the morning. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Endora may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Her magic is pink in color. During basic witchcraft 101, Endora's orb lets out a tentacle implying that she may have powers over sea creatures. Trivia *Endora's name might be a reference to: **The Witch of Endor, a witch consulted by the King Saul in the Bible. **The continent of Middle-Earth, called Endor in the Elvish Quenya language, which is the setting of most of the stories set in the fictional world of J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium. **The Forest Moon of Endor from the ''Star Wars'' franchise. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Enemies Category:Allies